Wireless communication networks typically include access equipment to provide wireless access to communication services for user devices. The access equipment can include base stations, authentication nodes, or other equipment to provide the wireless access. A wireless communication network typically provides coverage for wireless access over a geographic area, such as a metro area. Additionally, multiple wireless communication networks can provide coverage over similar geographic areas, such as the same metro area. The multiple wireless communication networks could each employ different features, communication modes, protocols, or channels.
A user device typically enters into a registration process with access equipment of a wireless communication network when the user device seeks to obtain wireless access from that wireless communication network. However, when the user device transitions to a second wireless communication network, a separate registration process occurs. This can lead to communication delays for the user device during the registration process with the second wireless communication network.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a communication system, where a user device receives wireless access for a communication session over a first wireless communication network. The method includes receiving a registration request transferred by the user device for wireless access from a second wireless communication network, and in response to the registration request, processing an authentication status for the communication session of the first wireless communication network to authenticate the communication session in the second wireless communication network.
What is also disclosed is a communication system. The communication system includes a first wireless communication network configured to provide wireless access to a user device for a communication session over the first wireless communication network. The communication system also includes a second wireless communication network configured to receive a registration request transferred by the user device for wireless access from the second wireless communication network. In response to the registration request, the second wireless communication network is configured to process an authentication status for the communication session of the first wireless communication network to authenticate the communication session in the second wireless communication network.
What is also disclosed is a method of operating a communication system. The method includes exchanging communications with a user device for a communication session over a first wireless communication network using a first wireless communication mode, and receiving a handover request transferred by the user device for transition of the communication session from the first wireless communication network to a second wireless communication network. In response to the handover request, the method includes determining an authentication status for the communication session of the first wireless communication network, and processing at least a first portion of the authentication status of the first wireless communication network to authenticate the communication session in the second wireless communication network. The method also includes exchanging further communications with the user device for the communication session over the second wireless communication network using a second wireless communication mode.